


Bloody Hell

by roby_lia



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roby_lia/pseuds/roby_lia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ovvero di come il Fante scoprì che al cuor non si comanda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Hell

**Bloody Hell**  
  
Will Scarlett si era ormai rassegnato all’inevitabile: Alice era definitivamente impazzita.  
Solo che non aveva ancora abbastanza fegato e istinto suicida per renderlo noto anche ad Alice stessa.  
E come se non bastasse, la suddetta Alice si era anche _perdutamente innamorata_ di un pazzo come lei. Si sa, tra pazzi ci s’intende (e Will si promise che, se mai quei due avessero procreato, lui non avrebbe mai e poi mai avuto a che fare con i loro figli. Mai!)  
Perché dai, a chi altri dopo una lunga e dolorosa separazione, passata tra mirabolanti avventure e profonda disperazione, verrebbe mai in mente di rimandare il tanto atteso _matrimonio_ per mettersi alla ricerca delle _fedi perfette_ per celebrare il lieto evento?  
Alice e Cyrus, ovviamente.  
Ma sia mai che quei due si arrangino da soli, no certo che no! Perché ovviamente non possono partire insieme, _dopotutto stiamo cercando il regalo perfetto l’uno per l’altra, dove starebbe la sorpresa se viaggiamo insieme, Will?_ (Te la do io la sorpresa Cyrus!)  
Quindi i futuri sposi a chi hanno chiesto un favore se non ai loro _migliori amici_? (E a Will vengono le ginocchia molle al solo pensiero di quando Alice avrà voglia di fare un’uscita a quattro, se deve proprio essere sincero)  
“Dai Will, cos’è quella faccia scura? Non ti piace, noi due di nuovo a caccia d’avventura e magnifici tesori? Proprio come ai vecchi tempi!”  
“… oh certo, i vecchi tempi. Sai che stai parlando di due settimane fa, vero?”  
Alice rise, dandogli un leggero pugno sulla spalla “Non essere così, rovini tutto il divertimento. Cos’è, non dirmi che non ti fidi di aver lasciato Anastasia con Cyrus?”  
“No, certo che no. Anche perché in quel caso sarebbe di Anastasia che non mi fiderei”  
“E allora qual è il problema?”  
Il fante di cuori stette in silenzio per qualche istante, fissandola. _Già, cos’è che non andava?_  
“Niente, assolutamente niente, tralasciando il fatto che per la prima volta nella mia vita potevo dormire in _castello_ , e non parlo delle sue “confortevoli” prigioni, ma di un letto _vero_. Avrei potuto dormire in un _castello_ con un _letto_ degno di questo nome e ne avrei avuti tutti i diritti, per una volta. Invece eccomi di nuovo qua in mezzo al bosco, a dovermi accontentare del gelido e duro terriccio. Chi non lo desidererebbe in fondo?”  
“Come fa Anastasia a sopportarti? Sei troppo pessimista”  
“Oh, ma taci!”  
   
Continuarono a parlare, forse troppo a lungo, forse allungando le parole con troppo vino.  
Ma Will non se ne rende conto finché non cala il silenzio tra di loro, Alice si addormenta contro la sua spalla e lui si ritrova a fissala.  
Perché gli dà così fastidio il pensiero che un giorno lei sarà di un'altra e lui si ritroverà solo con Anastasia?  
La stessa Anastasia per cui ha rinunciato a tutto, la stessa Anastasia che l’ha tradito per la ricchezza e il potere, la stessa Anastasia per cui ha smesso di rubare e dio! gli ha fatto dimenticare il gusto dell’avventura, perché lei voleva un vita agiata, normale, in cui non succede mai niente di nuovo, in cui non si corrono rischi, in cui non si prova quel brivido che ti fa sentire più vivo di quanto puoi esserlo e non ti fa venir voglia di urlarlo a squarciagola al cielo.  
Perché lei non è come Alice.  
…  
Oh, no. No, assolutamente no. Non può essere.  
Lui no può essersi… non di Alice!  
Dai! Lei è come… una sorellina minore di cui prendersi cura, no?  
 _Sì certo, allora com’è che hai voglia di strapparti di nuovo il cuore dal petto e buttarlo in un abisso profondo in cui sia irrecuperabile piuttosto che sentire di nuovo_ quello _?_  
 _Di certo non perché ti stai infatuando di Alice, vero? Sempre che tu non ne sia già irrimediabilmente innamorato…_  
“… oh, bloody hell!” è il suo sospiro strozzato di terrore, mentre il suo cuore batte nuovamente con un ritmo che pensava di aver dimenticato.  
Quanto odia quella dannata vocina saccente tornata insieme al suo cuore che teme si chiami coscienza.  
E la odia ancora di più quando ha irrimediabilmente ragione.  
  
  
 


End file.
